The Diverging Path of a Shinobi
by Writer Of Illusion
Summary: Iruka makes a bet with Naruto that trigger events that will changes the destiny of the blonde genin….nothing will be same ever again. Slight bashing on Sakura and Sasuke, Smart! Kekkei Genkai! Naruto and not Godlike! Naruto.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto in any form or fashion, period!

Summary: Iruka makes a bet with Naruto that trigger events that will changes the destiny of the blonde genin….nothing will be same ever again. Slight bashing on Sakura and Sasuke, Smart! Kekkei Genkai! Naruto and not Godlike! Naruto.

"Normal speech"

"_Thinking_"

"**Summon/Tail beast talking**"

"_**Summon/tail beast thinking**_"

_Special notes_

**The Diverging Path of a Shinobi **

_Prologue; A challenge from a teacher _

_**Konoha, Academy 10:35 am **_

Kakashi had given team seven five days off. So Naruto decided to go to the Academy too see his former sensei. He felt melancholy for several days now of not seeing his favorite Sensei again after he graduated and becoming a full-fledged Genin over two weeks ago. Sure he sees Iruka at the mission desk but it was different, he wanted to talk to Iruka-sensei without being so formal infront of the man he thought as a brother or father. It really felt strange whenever he was talking to Iruka so formal like he did at the mission desk.

Well Naruto had reach his destination and walk into the academy without a care in the world. Well that and the fact that it was recess and launch period. He walk pass many students on his way to the teacher lounge. On his way he sees many children playing around; this made Naruto a little envious but just shrugged it off. Just as Naruto was about to move forward to the teacher lounge, he spots a poor excuse of a disguise_. _

"_Konohamaru…"_Naruto sigh heavily at the third Hokage grandson "Konohamaru really…you know rocks aren't rectangle or square in shape right?" After the blonde said that three figure emerge from the cupboard stone disguise; one of course being Knohamaru, a boy wearing glasses and a girl with a short twin pigtail.

"As expected of you boss you could see through my perfect disguise…" Konohamaru exclaimed at him without hesitation. Right now Naruto wanted to smacked his head to the wall; he was seriously wandering what that closet pervert (Ebisu) was teaching Konohamaru all this time.

"Anyway boss I wanted to introduce you to Udon…" The glasses wearing boy smiled and bow at him "…And Meogi" the girl also did the same as Udon "…And together we make Konohamaru's Army Corps!" After the declaration they struck a really strange group pose which made Naruto twitch for a second. He did not know if he was annoyed or impress at the three.

"_Oh gods in heaven… please don't tell me that they want me to teach them!_" Naruto prayed in his head while maintaining his calm and cherry self to the kids "Hey Konohamaru…what up?"

"Hey, hey can you play ninja with us?" Konohamaru asks eagerly.

"Is it true that you painted the Hokage Mountain without anybody noticing? If so you must be really good a tactician and stealth type ninja Boss!" The bespectacled Udon proclaimed and frankly apart of Naruto agreed with the boy; albeit reluctantly. He was also kind of nervous that the boy quickly adapted the title boss to him.

"Is it true that you prank the Hyuuga clan because they were doing _things_…" Meogi ask in very in a word of suspiciously silent voice of which the blonde identified as a gossiper tone of voice and frankly he did not remember pranking any clan; well maybe the Uchiha's but certainly not the Hyuuga's. By this time they were ready flinga thousand question at him. So Naruto decided to answer quickly to their primary question before it got out of hand.

"First, Meogi I never played any prank on the Hyuuga's who told you that? Udon yes I did it and it takes a lot of practice, hard work and careful planning as well…" Naruto then turn his attention to Konohamaru and he bow to the boy "…and Konohamru, as much as I want to but I'm gonna… well have to meet with Iruka-sensei for…" Before Naruto could finish his sentence a new voice was heard behind him and the blonde knew who it belonged too.

"You were searching for Naruto?" the voice of the person he was looking for was behind him. He turned around and jumped in surprise.

"Ahhh! Don't do that Iruka-sensei!" Naruto yelled at his former sensei in a spur of the moment adrenaline.

"Sorry Naruto… But it is a pleasant surprise and it is convenient to I have something to give you. And your timing is perfect; I have no classes in the afternoon so we can go to Ichiraku's. But first let me get something from my desk in teacher lounge I'll see you at the ramen stand Naruto." Iruka said as he retreated to his office.

Naruto once again turned to the Konohamaru Army corps "…Konohamru as I was saying I'm a little busy right now. If I have free time I will play ninja with you okay? You two as well of course…." The Genin eyed the three academy students critically waiting for their answer "…So what do you guys say?"

"Promise boss?" All three of them gave him puppy dog eyes which he can resist by the way because he use it on the Old Hokage all the time when he was seven to ten and he still use albeit rarely now. But they were kids so he made an exception this time.

"I promise… well I guest should be going now I don't want to be late to a meeting with Iruka-sensei. Bye guys!" The blonde gave smile to the three to their decives. As left academy before the recess finish, He was becoming a little err… okay a lot of melancholy feelings at the event that just occurred; it reminded him of his fellow former classmate.

"_Speaking of which… I wonder how the others are doing on their respective teams?_"Naruto thought to himself. At training ground 10, team Asuma was for a lack of words sleeping, shacking and nagging. At the same time at a heavily forested area, Team Kurenai was casing the bane of all Genin and if you listen carefully you could hear painful sound ripping, screaming and yelping within the forest.

"Eh… what am I thinking they're probably doing great!" Naruto said to no one in particular in his area. Unbeknownst to Naruto he had just jinxed the entire Rookie ninja's of his class; excluding him of course for the reason he is a luck dispenser.

After arriving at the ramen Naruto ordered miso ramen to eat and converse with Teuchi about things in their daily lives. After awhile thing became silent and boring for, since both Teuchi and Ayame had to serve other the customer so he had nobody to talk to. Now he was only waiting for Iruka and it was damn boring if you asked him. Naruto to his credit was a very patient person; even with his loud, brash and dense nature he have a bottomless pit of patient that could rival Buddha himself if need be. Even after waiting one hour for Iruka.

Then he saw the Person he been waiting for entered the stand "Sorry I'm late Naruto…but I needed to see Izumo and Kotetsu and get something from them, forgive for being late Naruto."

"Nah…its okay Iruka-sensei your only one hour late nothing compared to Kakashi-sensei for being three hours late; so no harm done at all!" The jinchuriki exclaim cheerfully. The scared Chunin was gaping like a fish for what just heard from his former student, he had heard about Kakashi tardiness from other people but to this extent! It was hard to belief that such a respected ninja like that to be that tardy!

Iruka was broken out of his stupor when Ayame asks what his order was; which was pork ramen. After getting his ramen, Iruka quickly ate it finishing it in ten minutes. Iruka took several glances at Naruto and the two bowls of ramen beside the blonde which great worried him, usually would there would twelve or fifteen bowls of ramen beside the blonde; but the worry was swiftly dealt with as he thought Naruto had no appetite at the moment. Silence reign between Iruka and Naruto. After two whole minutes of awkward silence, Iruka spoke up.

"Naruto, I need you to answer my question, if you don't mind?" Naruto turned to the Chunin and nodded "What has Kakashi Hatake been teaching you over two weeks?" Iruka felt really hesitated asking that a lot. Who was he to question a Jounin-sensei but he had a nagging feeling that he could not shake off and what Naruto said earlier made him troubled over many things.

Naruto on the inside was frustrated but on the outside he acted carefree "Ohhh…well Kakashi-sensei has been training team seven in teamwork exercises and maybe physical conditioning I guest, why do you ask Iruka-sensei?" After saying the blonde realize something _"….If I think about it…Sukura doesn't put any effort in any of the training, the Teme seems uninterested and Kakashi seems unmotivated…Aw damn what is up with my teammates….is it just me? Or the team that I'm on is doomed to fail!"_

Iruka twitch uncontrollably, now his suspicion was answered. Iruka thought it was strange that Naruto's chakra control did not improve and the answer was simple the blonde was not taught in how to control it. Now he was glad that he found out, he was determined to teach him but he knew that his hands are tied. Then he remembered Naruto's spirit whenever challenge by anybody.

"…_Maybe I'll turn this into something beneficial for Naruto…maybe make a challenge out of it also for him…"_ Iruka smirked at the blonde Genin "Well Naruto…how about making a bet with me?" This gained the full attention of the blond.

"I never thought of you for a gambling type… So what is the bet Sensei?" Naruto ask mildly curious at the turn of events. Iruka was for the lack of word a model Shinobi, Naruto never once saw the man gamble that is until today.

Iruka smirked, he had gotten Naruto's full attention and without further a due he took out a Blue colored scroll mark as chakra control in bold lettering on it "… Well Naruto the bet is… that you cannot master the four of most basic Chakra exercise within this scroll that any new Genin can do with the time span of three days with perfect mastery over these exercises. These exercises are by level; Leaf concentration, Leaf Floating, Tree climbing and Water walking…"

"The four basic exercises of Genin…? But Iruka-sensei I already know how to mould my chakra and I already know how to climb trees sensei…" Naruto said in a quiet voice. The blonde was so confuse at the moment, he was wondering about what Iruka was planning.

"Well listen here Naruto…Chakra control exercises helps a shinobi's to build up chakra reserves and control over ones chakra, you know Naruto many Ninja techniques reacquire a certain amount of control over your chakra such as the Clone jutsu and an specific amount of chakra for it to work as well I might add. In your case you don't need to worry about your Chakra reserves but your control over your own Chakra is almost abysmal…so by practicing these primary exercises you'll at least gain some kind of control your chakra." Iruka explained to Naruto.

Naruto looked convince but still…"Tree Climbing? What does gaining chakra control have anything to do with Tree climbing Iruka-sensei?"

"I was getting to that…Naruto the tree climbing exercise is does not involve climbing a tree with your but in all respect walking on the tree vertically…" Iruka chuckled at Naruto astonish look on said blonde face it was priceless "…Well anyway Naruto the price of the bet is good if you can master these four exercise in the time span of three days then I will give you five jutsu scrolls and if you can't you can't eat ramen for two weeks... so what do you say, up for it Naruto?" The academy teacher smiled. His was a win-win situation for Naruto and himself.

Naruto weight his option. There were so many points in Iruka's explanations and as he sees it Iruka's was pretty beneficial for him, his decision was clear. Naruto took the Blue scroll on the table and screamed "I Except your challenge Iruka-sensei!"

Right after the declaration, Naruto paid for his Ramen and ran out of the stand and straight to a training ground leaving a smiling Iruka behind and eating his second bowl of ramen.

"that was a good thing you Iruka…"Teuchi the chef said smiling warmly at the teacher.

"I don't know what you mean…" Iruka said.

Chapter end!

AN: Naruto will have only Blood limit! He will not have godlike power! Thank you!


	2. Chapter 1 Training success, Oath and obs

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto! Nuf said…

Summary: The bet begins! Naruto must master the Leaf Floating, Concentration Leaf, Tree Walking and Water Walking Chakra exercises within the time spend of three days will the blonde succeed or fail. On the coming days he will meet a man who will change his life and destiny forever! Please read!

"Normal speech"

"_Thinking_"

"**Summon/Tail beast talking**"

"**_Summon/tail beast thinking_**"

_Special notes_

The Diverging Path of a Shinobi

**Chapter 1 Training success, Oath and observers...**

* * *

**Training ground 7**

After Iruka had issued and finalizes the bet with our blonde shinobi. Naruto immediately went to his team's training which primary was Training field Seven is. Fitting since they were Team seven. Don't just they use this one training ground. They usually go around different grounds but this is team seven somewhat _'Personal' _ground.

Sitting near the edge of the training field was our favorite blonde knuckle head. Looking thoroughly exhausted by his crazy training method. It has been six hours since he made the bet with Iruka. Now he had done err… mastered two of the four chakra exercises The Leaf floating and the leaf concentration chakra exercises with a lot of effort.

Both really were basic exercises but both were difficult in their own right. The floating leaf exercise requires you to 'float' a leaf with chakra upon your palm and whilst making your chakra act as both an 'Angkor' and 'Anti-gravity field' at the same while constantly maintaining the flow of Chakra and also the amount of it. Even the slightest misjudgments can results in; the burning the leaf or plainly making the leaf float away. Naruto had to span two hours on this alone.

The Leaf concentration exercise was much harder then Leaf floating. The reason was hard because unlike the first exercise which focuses on the whole palm the leaf concentration exercise focuses on one point on the forehead one ninny-tiny spot on the forehead. This exercise require the leaf to be stuck on the forehead for 5 minutes maximum amount of time while making ones chakra become like a 'Glue' for making the leaf stick onto ones forehead. This might seem easy but it actually requires ones maximum concentration on the task and a fixed amount of chakra. If too much the leaf will burn or if too little the leaf just falls off. It took him at least three hours to actually for this exercise while it took one hour to master it completely.

But due to those chakra exercises he was almost no chakra at all and not to mention he had been training for 6 hour non-stop. Naruto also found out that he has a really huge chakra reserves thanks to the both exercise. Both exercises had drained him physically due to his chakra nearly being depleted but he was not mentally drained. But Naruto knew his limits when he reached it. He has been training from early afternoon to sunset that in itself was a feet. But due to his aching body he could not feel the satisfaction or his body parts for that matter.

"I'm so glad that Iruka-sensei gave me that scroll who knows what happens if he didn't!" Naruto said. And the facts were he was right. If Iruka hadn't given him the scroll it might have taken a lot longer for him to master the exercises. This was true because the scroll that Iruka had given him contain tips and advice on the exercises "…I'd think I would just blunder through with it and get lucky…he he…"

"Maybe it's time for me to actually get serious….if I judge my team then I'm no better." Naruto muttered darkly "…Well not anymore! I'm going to prove to the world Naruto Uzumaki is not dope or lazy-ass!" Naruto said with vigor before yawning "…Man I'm tired maybe I should a nap then continue training…."

At that the blonde promptly fell asleep. Not noticing he was being watch by several people. One being a entity of Nature, the other being a female Genjutsu mistress, a sword master and the final being a group of friends.

* * *

**Within the seal.**

"**Well well… it looks like my warden is finally getting serious…**" The being know to many as the Kyubi said with mirth.

The fox saw what his warden has done and was rightfully impress. Many thoughts that ran the head of the blonde he was training. The potential, the maturity and the dedication that the blonde showed made the great Fox favor the kit. And the declaration that the blonde just fuel his interest in the boy present and future.

"**Well boy I can tell that you have a bright future…So to help you, I shall grant a gift that will help you greatly in the future…**" The fox said as five orbs floated around him and went outside of his cage. As quickly as they appear they disappear into thin air.

"**Done! Well let's see were this develops shall we…**" The Kyubi chuckled before falling asleep.

* * *

**The forest surrounding the ground…**

A woman in her early twenties with her beautiful ruby-eyes, Midnight black hair cascading through her back and having a very fair complexion watch the blonde Genin intently for the past hour so. She was in a word interested in teaching the blonde but due being Cockblock by a certain silver-haired Jounin she did not.

Since Two weeks after the finalization of all the Genin teams. Kurenai has kept a close eye on both her team and Team 7. She was satisfied with the progress of her team albeit slow progress but their team work and willingness to learn was able to make up for it.

That was not the case for 'Team 7'. Their team work was horrendous. Kakashi training if want to call it that was non-existent, The pink haired girl was a shame to the Konoichi name, The Uchiha was pompous brat and the only one that took the team seriously was the blonde kid, Naruto.

In Kurenai's eyes Naruto was like a godsend to the team 7. Kakashi was suppose to teach them about Chakra control about the three days after he took them as a team but up to today he has only train them in team work –on some she agree that the two of the three lack- but in reality he should have already thought them chakra control exercises alongside team work. Not to mention his tardiness this showed her how irresponsible the man was.

Next was Sakura Haruno. She is glorified Banshee, Fangirl, Annoyance and overall a weak link of team 7. Kurenai could hardly belief this girl was a Konoichi! Being a sensor Kurenai can sense how much chakra a person has and she almost didn't register Sakura if she did not focus at the time Kurenai might have miss Haruno completely off of her radar if not.

"Skills and show talents in Genjutsu My ass…I bet it was just a fluke!" The Genjutsu Mistress scoffed.

Sasuke Uchiha was a one in a million. Mr. Sunshine himself –sarcastic- The does have talent but is to blinded by power and greed of his own doing. The boy had so many problem anti-social, Egomaniac, Stockholm syndrome and she could keep going as well if wanted to. The point is she saw the boy as a ticking time bomb waiting to explode.

"The civilian aren't helping…inflating his ego more…" Kurenai said as she shook her head.

The final member of team seven: the infamous prankster Naruto Uzumaki. Another person with talent and potential. But shamefully these talent and potential are not being realized but his declaration she had no doubt that his potential will be reach. Naruto in his every right should be a mass of angry, angst, sadness and basically the total package of Emo. But here right now he was different. The blonde was Happy, Hyper and just a plain ball of energy that you can't ignore. He brings joy and laughter in his mere presence. In short Naruto was the opposite of Sasuke.

Kurenai Blinked twice and starter to chuckled "That going to be ironic if Naruto end up with Water Nature while Sasuke has Fire nature…" She chuckled a little. after some serious considerations she decided on helping the blond.

"I don't care if if i have to fight Kakashi or Hokage himself…I'll definitely help Naruto!" She said quietly but with strength. After that she just vanishes in swirl of leaf.

* * *

**Another part of the training ground**

In this part of the training ground we find the Famous the elder InoShikaChou Trio. All of three man had Grin on their faces. All having the same thoughts as they saw the blonde boy train for the past one hour or so.

"The boy has determination I give him that much…." Chouza the head of the Akimichi said with smile.

"He is smart even if his test says otherwise but we all know that he was sabotage…" Inoichi the head of the Yamanaka clan said solemnly "…but he can learn fast if he wanted to." Inoichi commented.

"It's troublesome but…he has a good heart." Shikaku the head of the Nara clan sighed out " the kid has charisma and his attitude is improving but without anybody guiding him it will be slow to say the least…" an idea poped as he said that "…so why not we guide him ourselves? It be repaying our debts and honor to his Parents. It might be troublesome but it's worth it. So what do say?"

"it's a great plan Shikaku!" Inoichi Said totally agreeing with Shikaku's plan.

"But first…we need to get the kid too sleep in a proper…"Chouza said as he made his way to sleeping blonde.

"Yeah….do you know where his home is?" silence prevailed over the three friend. They look at the boy who sleeping peacefully on Chouza's back..

"Well no…but I was planning on taking him back to my house. Since his friends with Chouji and my wife would love to meet a boy who eat as much as Chouji!" Chouza Chuckled then he remembered something "…Oi! Inoichi get that scroll will you it the kid's!"

"Sure!" Inoichi got the and examine it for a moment "Oh! So the kid was training his Chakra Control? Hm…well you have take a step a time for you to accomplish your dream, Right?" Inoichi said melancholy as he stare at the blonde boy.

"Yeah…that proves his maturing and no doubt he will keep maturing…"Shikaku said "alright lets go I'm hungry for some of your wife's cooking!" Shikaku Exclaimed.

Chouza laughed at his friend's antics "Of course my friends. lets us go now!"

As they were walking they all had the same thought "_Don't worry Minato Kushina will help your in any way we can. We promise you that much!_"

* * *

**At the same time! Hokage's office. **

The Hokage was standing in his office all alone while looking out of his office window and looking at the village with a smile. Many memories good and bad were within these village walls. Sarutobi was truly reminiscing about the past. He was also thinking about a certain blonde boy. Many fond memories there with the blonde hyperactive child.

But the Hokage smile turned into a frown as he remembered about today events in mission briefing. Kakashi had given his team five days off but his was only two weeks old and he was giving them breaks already? Preposterous! Even he did not do this within his team.

The Hokage sighed "I had hoped he has gotten over his grief but it is clear that was wrong to hope so…"

Before the age man thought any more. He heard a knock from his door. The voice that he heard was the people he wished had finally come.

"Ah~ I was waiting for the both you to come in!" And they did "…now I'll get straight to the point! I have favor to ask the both of you…"

**Chapter end. **

**AN: Sorry for the late update but I have been busy and had author block a couple of days please forgive me! And Please leave your Comment **


End file.
